


Portraits and Bracelets

by KageKei



Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hidden Talents, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima is whipped for Tendou, Ushiten Week, soft ushiten, spending their time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei
Summary: Ushijima and Tendou don't have any club activities, so they spent their day off in their dormitory room. Tendou got bored so he started asking Ushijima what type of person he likes. He never thought that he would discover something new about him.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Portraits and Bracelets

Day 3 : Hidden talent

“Wakatoshi-kun, what are you doing?” Tendou asked when he noticed Ushijima scribbling on his phone.

Ushijima immediately closed the app he’s using and pretend to look at some volleyball related articles.

“Oh you’re reading some articles huh.”Tendou said when he looked at Ushijima’s phone screen.

Ushijima nodded and Tendou went back to his own bed and started reading the new shonen jump manga that he bought.

Ushijima looked at Tendou and opened the app once again.

Ushijima has a hidden talent, beside volleyball he also loves to draw. But he kept it to himself, when he was still young he already found drawing and volleyball fun. He draws during his free time when he does not do any volleyball related stuffs and his favorite subject to draw is no other than Satori Tendou. His volleyball partner, his closest friend, and the person he likes.

Just like today, they don’t have any practice so they stayed at their dorm, he really find Tendou adorable when he is reading or talking about shonen jump and that is why he decided to draw Tendou using the app on his phone. He lost count of how many portraits of Tendou that he already made and someday he wants to print it and give it to him as a gift.

He looked at his current work and sighed.

 _I wonder when this started._ He glanced at Tendou again to check if he draws Tendou’s hair correctly. _It was when I first saw him during our first year. He was so cheerful and I was taken aback by how loud he is._

He pressed the button to make another layer for the colors after he prepared his color palette. _Then one day when he started talking to me about the things he like, I had the feeling that I want to draw his smile. That’s where it started. I love it when Tendou smiles._

“Wakatoshi-kun…”

“Hmm.”

“Do you have someone you like?” Tendou suddenly asked him.

He accidentally swiped his fingers and ruined the color . _This is one advantage when you do digital art._ He thought and pressed the undo button. He looked at Tendou and noticed that Tendou’s attention is on him now.

“Like someone?”

“Yes.Do you have a type? What kind of person do you like?” Tendou asked and propped his head using his shoulder while looking at Ushijima’s direction.

_I do have someone I like and that’s you._

“I like someone who is cheerful, unique, who is kind and truthful.”He looked directly at Tendou’s eyes as he describes the person he likes.

Tendou smiled. “Ohh, I did not expect that.” He sat up and crossed his legs. “So do you have someone you like?”

“Yes, I do.”

He can hear Tendou gasp. “Who? Who? Do I know that person? Oh my god I never expected this.”

Ushijima looked at his phone again and continued what he’s doing.

“You.” He paused and looked at how Tendou would react and he saw Tendou’s shocked face. “You, who do you like?”

“Oh.” Tendou cleared his throat. “I, uhm , yeah, I also have someone that I like.”

“Are you planning to confess to that person.”Ushijima said without looking at Tendou.

Tendou chuckled, “I don’t really know. The person I like already likes someone else.”

Ushijima didn’t talk, instead he focused on putting colors and shading on his drawing, it hurts knowing that the person he likes already like someone else. But there’s nothing he can do, he doesn’t have the courage to talk and confess to Tendou.

“You’ve been looking at your phone for 3 hours now Wakatoshi-kun, what are you doing? Are you still reading that volleyball article?”

“Hmm.”

He can feel Tendou staring at him so he looked up again, “Do you have something to ask?”

“Oh! Nothing.” Tendou’s face slightly blush and he turned around and get back on reading his book.

There’s silence inside their room again. After another hour, Ushijima finally finished his piece. He smiled when he saw his final output. When he looked up, he saw Tendou sleeping.

He went out to print the art that he made. He also did some simple calligraphy on the back. After their conversation earlier he realizes that he wants to confess to Tendou, even though he already knew that he doesn’t have a chance.

When he got back inside their room Tendou is already awake.

“Man, I fell asleep. Did you already eat dinner?”

Ushijima stared at Tendou who just woke up, Another thing he like about Tendou is his voice when he wakes up.

“No, but I bought us some take outs.”

“Yey! Thank you Wakatoshi-kun!” He looked inside the plastic. “You also bought chocolate cake?”

Ushijima nodded. “It’s your favorite, right?”

“Yes!Thank you so much Wakatoshi-kun. I’ll pay you back tomorrow. I will buy us some snacks.”Tendou smiled.

 _I like him._ Ushijima thought and looked at the envelope that he’s holding.

“Tendou…”

“Yes Wakatoshi-kun?”

“I have something to tell you.”

Tendou stopped eating, Ushijima sound so serious so he turned around and face him.”What is it Wakatoshi-kun?”

“There’s this person that I like, he have this unique and cheerful personality. He can be sarcastic sometimes, but he is kind and he cares for his friends.” He paused and looked at Tendou. “He is also fond of volleyball. Tendou, you asked me earlier if who is the person I like…”

“Yeah, but you didn’t---“

“You’re the person I like Tendou.”Ushijima confessed.

Tendou stared at him. “W-what?”

“I like you. But don’t worry, I am not asking for your response today. I just wanted you to know that I like you and I will wait until the day you give me your response and as a proof that I’ll wait for your response, here.” He handed Tendou the envelope. “I made this, I hope you like it.”

Tendou opened the envelope and he saw a framed drawing inside. _Oh my god it’s me. Wakatoshi was drawing me earlier._

“I--- wow, this is so amazing Wakatoshi-kun! I never thought that you know how to draw!” He said.

“And uhm, about your confession. I am really glad to hear your confession Wakatoshi-kun. Thank you so much. I was a little bit sad when you said that you already like someone.” Tendou grinned and took something inside his drawer. “You’re hand please.”

Ushijima blinked and extended his hand, he saw Tendou put something on his wrist. It’s a personalized bracelet.

“I made this for you. I like you too Wakatoshi-kun.” He smiled and he also put something on his own wrist. “Look we’re a pair now.” He grinned.

Ushijima smiled and hugged Tendou.

“Thank you.” He said and gave Tendou’s forehead a kiss which made Tendou’s face turn completely red.

"By the way, I never really thought that you can draw! You draw so good Wakatoshi-kun, do you have any other drawings?"

Ushijima remembered the sketchbook that he left at his house that was full of Tendou's portraits.

"Yeah,but I won't show it to you." He said patting Tendou's head and smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Ushijima drawing you a portrait. 
> 
> Hello!! This is my second entry for UshiTen week with the prompt Hidden Talent. I hope you enjoyed it~ I love confessions and soft UshiTen uwu.


End file.
